Oneshots of Kai and Aichi
by Kato Chinatsu
Summary: (Title says it all. All stories are AU and of the sole pairing 'Kaichi'.) 4th oneshot: In a certain office setting, in a certain regular day, there works Sendou Aichi, secretary to his tyrant boss, Kai Toshiki, who has a certain level of detest over Suzugamori Ren, who happens to like Aichi.
1. Hospital

**Kato: *raises hands up defensively* I know I am supposed to update my other fanfictions but... b-but I have to quench this (and my friend's) indescribable need to make this. *blushes* I am on my way to typing the updates for my other fanfictions. I-I am on my 5000 mark in my 'A Beautiful Affair' update and it's not halfway through at al s-s-s-so… I just need more time because it is VERY HARD to get access to a laptop. A-Anyway, please enjoy this...**

**EXPLANATION TO THIS COMPILATION:**

**This compilation, every single chapter is of varying themes. The first one is a hospital setting so the next ones would not be of that. Ideas to this compilation came from my friend and I give her the utmost credits for that. However, ****YOU GUYS MAY SUGGEST THEMES FOR THIS COMPLIATION. :D ****If I already have the theme in my list, I will inform you via message. ****LEAVE A REVIEW OR MESSAGE FOR SUGGESTED THEMES AND I WILL TRY MY BEST TO MAKE IT HAPPEN. :D REMEMBER: KAICHI FICS ONLY IN THIS COMPILATION. ****Other characters may be involved but Kai will never be paired up with another but Aichi and vice-versa. :D**

**Kaichi Oneshot #1: Kai would be there every day, in that very hospital, in that very certain time, in that same room, in that usual seat by the hospital bed, with the usual baby blue hyacinths in his grasp, hoping that Aichi would wake up one day.**

* * *

_Seconds... Minutes... Hours... Days... Weeks... Months... Years... They don't matter to me. I cherish each passing moment, hoping that they will one day lead to your awakening._

* * *

The heavy scent of bleach and disinfectant spray lingered in the air in an almost overwhelming manner, subdued only by the fragrance –of growing wild flowers—that breeze through the small and fully open window. The sharp rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor was almost deafening as it was the only sound that reverberated through the room aside from the soft flapping of the pure white –rather, translucent – curtains.

Deft fingers tightened ever so slightly n the small bouquet of baby blue hyacinths on one of his hands as he watched the haunting, familiar scenario right in front of his dark emerald eyes.

'_What am I even doing here?'_

He questioned himself that a thousand times as he found himself in that spacious room with that same, petite cerulean-eyed young girl who always greet him –never failing – in a soft delighted voice, casting her eyes for a mere second away from the boy on the hospital bed.

"Hello, Kai-kun," the small girl greeted, turning her face towards the brunette to greet him with a smile.

He simply nodded in recognition to the greeting before approaching the young girl, handing to her the flowers.

"Here, Emi," Kai murmured as he took off his coat, draping it over the still body on the hospital bed. "I brought flowers for your brother."

"Thank you, Kai-san!" Emi answered as she placed them on the small vase, plucking one out and placing it in one of her brother's slightly opened hands. "I'm sure Aichi will like it."

"I'm sure he will," Kai answered with an almost invisible smile on his lips as he grabbed the chair beside Emi, pulling it close to the hospital bed, so that he was facing the young girl and her brother.

'_Why do I even stay?'_

He did not even know the frail blue-haired boy lying on the hospital bed, his fair skin pierced be needles, of IVs—providing his body the nutrients he could not receive due to his current condition. They were perfect strangers, interlaced cruelly by fate, chancing upon a meeting in a hospital, of all places. But the bluenette was not like him, as he was not like the bluenette. He lost his mother in this place as she fought for her life but to no avail as death's beckoning, spidery hands crept up around her, pulling her soul away from her body until her eyes were completely lifeless. He had been there up until her death, watched every agonizing second... and here he was again, on the same room his mother had died, watching a pitiful young girl watch her brother's candle of life flicker with uncertainty.

"How has he been?" Kai queried as Emi fiddled absent-mindedly with the petals of the flower in her brother's hand.

"His condition is stable," she breathed, the soft look in her eyes fading as she looked up at the brunette. "Is that good? I know it is but... it's as if he is... dead even though he is in a coma."

He did not flinch even the slightest at that.

_Fragments of Memories_

_He could vaguely remember his mother's words as she glanced across the room, towards the already sleeping bluenette, a look of pity in her eyes. She glanced at her son before diverting her attention back to the bluenette, parting her heavily chapped lips as she made a gesture to speak._

"_**That boy...," **__she rasped as she blindly grasped Kai's hands in one of hers. __**"I think he is a great kid."**_

"_**How would you know, mother?" **__he asked out of curiosity as he glanced at the unconscious bluenette._

"_**His face is beautiful and pure," **__she answered, closing her eyes. __**"His features remind me of an angel. I think... if we got the chance to meet him before all these, I'm sure... I'm sure he is a wonderful child."**_

"_**But... looking at him, I think death is better than experiencing his condition..."**_

"_**Mother!" **__Kai hissed in a whisper, distaste lacing his voice at his mother's words._

"_**I am not kidding," **__she whispered, opening her eyes slowly, directing her attention to young Emi then. __**"I cannot imagine the pain that girl will go through, waiting for someone who may not even wake up. And that boy... how does he feel, not knowing if he is still alive or not? His sleeping face haunts me as I sleep as I worry for him. When will he wake up? Will he even make it? How long do they have to wait? Weeks, months, years..."**_

_Kai did not comment on that as he watched the young girl talk to her brother about her day while fighting back tears that wish to betray and give her pain away._

"_**Look after her," **__was his mother's pleading words. __**"I am sure... she will need your company in the future. And that boy as well."**_

_Blinding Reality_

He could vaguely see himself—as he one was—in Emi's position, sitting beside a hospital bed the whole time, waiting patiently—almost foolishly—of the end of the line of a person's life, hanging on a mere sliver of thread that a miracle would happen and fix things rights. But alas, that was a mere child's fantasy. This was reality.

"Will Aichi wake up?" Emi asked, a tinge of hope in her voice.

Shortly after his mother's passing, heeding her words, he went back to the hospital, to that same room where the pale, blue-haired boy lay, keeping company of the young girl his mother asked him to care of. After a while of trying to gain Emi's trust, he has learned the boy's name, Aichi Sendou, and found out that he was just but two years younger than he was. A mere middle schooler. A hit-and-run. That was his case. He could not even consider the boy's survival something that should be rejoiced of. Incapacitated in such a state of immobility—never moving, never seeing, never sensing, and never feeling—it was just a cruel plot fate decided for them to play.

"He will," he answered nonchalantly, not knowing if he himself could trust his very own words.

Aichi was but a stranger to his world. Emi was but a stranger that he had given comfort to. But, as days turn to weeks, then to months, he wondered...

What was the boy like?

Under different circumstances, how could they have met?

Little by little, he began to know from little to a few things of the boy. How his eyes are the same cerulean shade, to what he was like as a child, what he was even before his accident, his likes, his dislikes... Emi had even graciously brought a photo album of their family a month before the accident. He could vaguely remember the boy's smile, heart-warming as Emi described it.

He knew that he was prodding too much from the little girl, but he could not help himself. He felt a strong attachment to Aichi—something he had come to know with little difficulty. He did not know when. He did not know how. Yet, here he was, undoubtedly in love to a person who had yet to actually meet him.

"And I will wait with you for him to wake up," Kai continued, watching as Emi smiled in content at his answer.

"Hear that, Aichi?" Emi smiled as she leaned close to one of his brother's ears. "Kai-san and I will be waiting for you to wake up. So please... wake up soon so you can meet him!"

Kai faintly smiled at that, if the mere twitch on his lips could have been accounted for. He knew it was foolish. He knew how pitiful he may seem. But...

He would wait. He would be there, every single day, carrying a small bouquet of blue hyacinths for Aichi, staying there until the end of the visitation hours as he listened to Emi speak to Aichi—occasionally to Kai—as he gave comforting words the girl wanted to hear. He would be there, talking to the blue-haired boy, in his mind that is, as he await for him to wake up.

"I'll go get us some drinks," Emi excused herself, standing from her chair, exiting the room, leaving Kai and her brother alone.

He allowed a few seconds to pass before he stood up, leaning over the bluenette as he brushed a few strands of his blue locks away from his face. He did not say anything as he gently cups one of the bluenette's cheeks, caressing it carefully with his thumb—as if the boy was very fragile. He need not say anything, as if the mantra on his mind was enough to compensate for his lack of words.

"I will wait."

Seconds.

Minutes.

Hours.

Days.

Weeks.

Months.

Years.

No matter how long it would take, he would wait—on that four-cornered plain white room, where the sound of beeping, of a heart still beating resounded. For those close lids to open, for those mysterious eyes to gaze at him and perhaps... ponder if they knew each other. If Aichi would recognize his scent from his coat that he would regularly drape over him.

"I will wait for you to awake, Sendou Aichi."

They were but mere strangers, playing in a cruel game fate decided to play. As he await for that miraculous moment to happen, he vaguely wonder...

In another place, in a different time, in a different circumstance...

How would they have met?

Sighing to himself, he placed a small gentle kiss to one of Aichi's cheeks, then his forehead, before he moved back to his original seat.

That thought could wait another time.

'_You ready, Aichi?'_

'_Un!'_

'_**Stand up!'**_

'_The-'_

'_**Vanguard!**_

* * *

_The duration of loving someone is not like a day marked in a calendar—by which once spends time waiting for it, then once it passed, it would then be forgotten. Love does not seek duration. Love does not start on promises. Love lies on a bumpy road of uncertainties wherein only one can find when he does not seek for any form of gratification, but solely on the company and the loving caress of another person of utmost value to him._

* * *

**End of Hospital Setting**

* * *

**Kato: As I've said above, leave a comment on this. :) Suggesting themes are also alright. For any questions, feel free to ask via message or review, whichever you guys prefer. :D Yosh!**

**NEXT ONESHOT: Comic Adaptation (Kaichi fanfic based on a comic from the anime, Kuroko no Bakset)**


	2. Comic Adaptation

**Kato: Second oneshot~ I hope you guys like it just as much as the first one. :D**

**Here are themes I have accepted upon request:**

**-Dreams/Nightmares + Starry Night**

**-Christmas (Funny Morikawa special)**

**-Airport**

**-Darkness (Void)**

**-Music**

**Link to comic: post/33495264845**

**Summary: I want him to remember me on his own, even after knowing that waiting would be a long and painful process. What is it that Aichi likes about me, that reminds me of him? Even after dating for six months, not knowing that, in the end, I feel like I am simply the stupidest jerk. (Kai's POV)**

* * *

**4th December (Kai's POV)**

I already had everything I could ask for. Every single knot I had twisted so foolishly in my life had been completely untied. If only I knew any better...

Euphoria never lasts for a long period of time.

Minutes after answering a call from Ren, I found myself rushing towards the hospital, my phone gripped tightly in one of my hands. This cannot be happening. Why now?

Why Aichi?

**"Aichi has lost his memory."**

As I entered the hospital, I headed immediately towards the elevators, jamming the up button in exasperation.

Why him?

Why?

**"As for the reason, his family got into a car accident. They only sustained minor injuries though, but the doctor said that Aichi hit his head pretty hard and the impact went directly to the right part of his brain, which stores a person's memory."**

Mixed feelings of dread, anxiousness, exasperation, worry, and uneasiness bubbled up from the pit of my stomach as the elevator ascended slowly. As I got closer and closer to where he was, it only increases ever the more.

**"He still remembers us, Vanguard, and things that has to do with you."**

The double doors of the elevator opened and I stepped out almost immediately, scanning the floor for his room number. Upon catching sight of it, with heavy but quick steps, I walked towards the door, grasping the knob in a second before opening it fully.

**"Only..."**

"Ah," his soft voice reached my ears as I moved my eyes up to where he is to meet his cerulean orbs.

"What a beautiful brown color," Aichi murmured fondly, smiling at me. "It looks very warm."

I silently looked at him, dreading how his eyes flashed innocently.

With no hints of recognition.

"Um... Excuse me...," he breathed lightly, still looking at me with those innocent, curious eyes. "Do you know? Kai-kun... Where is he?"

**"It seems that he only forgot your face. But I feel that he will remember it immediately once you two meet."**

Aichi is too honest of a person. Just by looking at his eyes, those calm cerulean orbs, did the harsh fact start to sink in.

This is real.

"Aichi," Miwa spoke up. He was sitting on Aichi's hospital bed in a lazy fashion, as was Ren. How Miwa knew of Aichi's accident puzzled me. "Kai is-OUCH!"

I whacked him in the head in an instant, cutting off what he was about to say. Those cerulean orbs looked at me, petrified, as if wondering what I was doing to Miwa. The uneasiness in my stomach increased.

"Kai... Huh. I don't know," I answered with a shrug as I walked closer to him. As long as he is alive, I could bear with the pain. I could bear it... For now.

Aichi frowned at my response, as if it was something he dreaded to hear.

"Ah," he parted his lips in a gesture to speak. "He's an amazing card fighter. As for his face..." His face scrunched up in concentration, trying to remember something his mind has forgotten. "I remember he was a... handsome guy."

He smiled widely as he said that, his eyes flashing with enthusiasm, oblivious to the faint flush in my cheeks that I tried to will down.

"And also he..."

_Handsome? He never said that to me. Not even once._

"Is an amazing lover," Ren finished for him, causing a full blown blush to decorate his pale cheeks.

"R-Ren-san!" he exclaimed in protest, raising the white blankets he was clutching onto up to just below his eyes, looking everywhere but me. "E-Even though it's not wrong to say t-that is true..."

_Amazing lover?_

To hide my embarrassment, I tried hitting him on the head, just lightly, but enough to cause him slight pain.

"I-It hurts!"

"Oi! What are you doing?!" Miwa shouted, pulling my fist away from Aichi's head. Ren simply smiled on the background, gently rubbing Aichi's head as if to ease the pain.

Even after hitting his head, his memory still didn't come back.

Handsome?

Amazing lover?

He'd say that kind of things to other people...

I glanced accusingly into Ren's eyes, my fists clenching in a tight and firm grip.

Ren, that bastard.

How is this any different from not remembering me?

* * *

**7th December (Kai's POV)**

The third day that he was confined in the hospital, using a randomly fake name to visit Aichi...

"Ne..."

I glanced up from the book that I was reading. Not really an actual book, but a magazine Misaki and the kid brought just so he could pass time before he was checked out. He was looking outside the window, with a pained distant gaze. It was painful to watch it.

Then, he said this,

"Why doesn't Kai-kun ever come here? Is it because I forgot his face that he got angry?"

My fists clenched sharply at that. That was the least of my reasons to not visit him.

_"How can you be so fickle, Aichi? Aren't I right here?"_

I really wanted to say that... and then hug him tightly. But in the end, I still wanted to see him remember on his own.

That's why I gave up.

That day, Aichi and I...

"... I will wait for him together with you," I assured him. He slowly nodded to that, but his eyes were directed elsewhere.

We agreed to wait together for "Kai".

* * *

**8th December (Kai's POV)**

I questioned Aichi's doctor regarding his delicate condition, wondering if there was anything, anything at all, to restore that memory of me that he lost. The doctor said...

_"If you do the things Sendou Aichi has done with you that involved the most memories, then he might just regain his memory."_

"Then we just have to kiss," I bluntly blurted out while walking with Miwa.

He stared at me, as if I was losing my mind, before shaking his head in disagreement.

"In your position right now, doing that is the same as sexual harassment," he commented.

"That's true..."

Indeed, I was slowly losing my mind. That painful ache was slowly consuming me. The fact that I was losing the only person that meant everything to me was very excruciating. And yet, I wanted him to remember on his own. It would only take a while before I then snapped.

* * *

**9th December (Kai's POV)**

I thought... Maybe if we played Vanguard, he would be able to remember because it was the sole thing that brought us together. It had a deep connection between us, and both bad and good memories surfaced from it. But...

After playing a game with him at the Card Capital, Aichi said this.

"It really is similar to Kai-kun's playing..." he murmured, looking at one of my cards. Specifically, Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "The Blood". He slowly looked up at me and smiled.

"But Kai-kun is still better."

Dumbfounded. I was just that. Staring into his eyes, from what it seems, I...

_**Won't even be able to beat myself**_.

It was really something that I did not expect. I caught myself staring absent-mindedly at my cards, picking them up slowly. One-by-one.

"Is that so..." I breathed, catching his attention.

"Seems like I have to practice more," I told him.

Honestly, I always thought that it was because of my strength that he fell for me. For once, I was at a loss of what to do.

I was slowly running out of time.

* * *

**23rd December (Kai's POV)**

I was a little careless because I couldn't wait anymore. So I said it out,

"I am in love with you."

At the same time, at the same place with the same words, I uttered this confession, hoping that it would reach out to him and bring him back to me.

He stood there with evident shock clear on his face. He stared uneasily at me before looking down, a finger fiddling lightly with a lock of his teal-blue hair.

"Sorry..." he blurted out. "I already have Kai-kun..."

I just stood there, trying to process his words, willing myself to wake up from this nightmare, hoping that, perhaps, if I do, Aichi would be back to normal and we don't have to agonize anymore. Of me watching him drift away as he waited for "Kai" to appear.

**_Is it time that I can crumble already?_**

_What exactly does Aichi like about me?_

Not the face, or my skills... Not the expression of love too.

_The me who still doesn't know even after us dating for six months..._

I simply told him I understand and that I would still wait for "Kai" with him before walking away, ignoring his repeated calls of the fake identity I made. As I made a turn on the pavement, I angrily slammed my fists on the concrete wall.

"Nngh... Shit."

_Is simply the stupidest jerk._

Our supposed first Christmas together... I could not think of anything as bitter as a gift as this.

* * *

_Aichi's POV_

"The one I like is..." I breathed out loud as I stared at my hands which were tightly clenched into fists after he left.

"The one whom when we are together, I will be very happy..."

"The one who wants the other person to be happy..."

"The person I like is..." I kept trying to think of Kai-kun's face. But then...

_What appeared in my mind was..._

The one who would visit me everyday after that accident. That... Beautiful brown color...

"This is considered as a betrayal, right, Kai-kun...?"

_End of Aichi's POV_

* * *

**24th December (Kai's POV)**

The next day, Aichi called me to meet him at the same place. Needless to say, I was feeling anxious after what had happened the day before.

"I'm going to find Kai-kun..." he breathed out immediately, taking a few steps back, as if on a gesture to leave.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I grasped his arm firmly, preventing him from leaving.

His cerulean orbs wouldn't meet my emerald ones. As if staring into them would make his resolve shatter.

"It can't... I can't..." he said repeatedly to himself as he yanked his arm away.

"No matter what, I still want to see him!"

A single tear rolled down his cheeks as he turned away from me. His body wracked with tremors as he fought back the tears that threatened to follow thereafter the first.

I am already at my limit.

Even though I was already long aware that I have to bear the pain and the loneliness...

But the fact that Aichi was getting further and further away from me...

_**This alone...**_

Without thinking of what I was doing, I yanked him back by the arm, wrapping my arms around his frame, encompassing him in my warmth. I have desired this warmth the whole time. I didn't want to lose it.

A few seconds later, Aichi pushed me away, his eyes wide with shock.

"K... Kai-kun?" he breathed, calling me by the name I used to strongly despise since a month ago. I opened my mouth as if to say something, but my tongue could not lace itself around words.

"That's... slow, Aichi," I breathed as I pulled him closer, burying my face into his cerulean blue locks, breathing in that scent I missed so much.

_For Aichi, what I have that makes him feel the most for me, that's..._

He looked up at me, tears flowing relentlessly from his eyes as he pulled my head down, pressing his lips shakily against mine. He did not loosen his hold, as if he was afraid that I would disappear in an instant. The same fear I had held onto for the past month.

_It seems like it's my body temperature and scent._

If I had known this, I would have embraced him earlier...

* * *

_After we went back, the first thing I wanted to tell Aichi..._

"Can I stay with Kai-kun tonight?" he asked breathlessly as we pulled away from each other's lips. I wiped his tears slowly, not liking how they were on his face.

"Sure," I answered readily, not intending to lose him again. If I needed any consolidation, it would be his warmth, his scent, beside me tonight and when I wake up.

_Compared to being forgotten, rejected, missing you and such, there is one thing that I absolutely must say..._

As we walk back towards my apartment, with that sole agreement that we could tell the guys at the Card Capital about the news tomorrow, my fingers were entwined with his, refusing to let go.

_Listen well, Aichi. Don't ever go away without me again._

_Then the last thing I want to say..._

_If my warmth can make your smile bloom, then even if it's just a second, I have to live longer than you._

I glanced at his cheery expression as he stared at our entwined hands, relishing on how perfect our warmth is with each other. I shook my head at my thoughts, dispersing them away.

_... No. In the end, this is too embarrassing so I won't say it._

I wanted to say that confession to him repeatedly, until he drowns in nothing but what I feel for him, and assure both of us that neither was willing to part from the other. It could wait though. When we were alone and in private, I would pamper him with those words he always loved to hear.

_Then again, you probably already know that._

* * *

**Kato: Why am I making Kai suffer? Because he made Aichi cry in the recent opening. Next oneshot is not a sad one.**

**Next oneshot: Music theme**


	3. Music

**Kato: If I may speak, I appreciate how you guys are enthusiastic and suggesting themes to me, which I accept if I find intriguing. I have been accepting requests and am very happy whenever you guys message me. I really am. It's just that….**

**Alright, I'll be honest.**

**I'm pissed.**

**I can only type on my phone and some are rushing me for my works. Please be patient. I have been trying to be the nicest person when messaging you all. I have been sleeping late at night every day, after my night classes just to type even a bit of a chapter on my phone. I'm sorry if am not a smooth talker or if I said anything that may have provoked anyone on the messages. I'm just a happy-go-lucky person who spouts nonsense in a very enthusiastic manner so if you can't handle me or tolerate my kind of communicating attitude. I'm sorry then.**

**THEME: MUSIC**

**SUGGESTED BY: Maiden Warrior**

**Summary: No one knows Kai's music preference. Not even Sendou Aichi himself is aware of it. What would be a better way of knowing than presenting a challenge and a prize to whomever could find out?**

* * *

**IMPORTANT: THIS IS THE SEQUENCE OF THE THEMES FOR THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS.**

**1. Office Theme**

**2. Angel/Demon Verse**

**3. First Date**

**4. Airport**

**5. Taboo Fic (step brothers)**

**6. Courtesan Fic**

**Christmas theme will probably fall on Christmas. :)**

* * *

**One-shots on the way:**

**1. Just Give Me A Reason: Rated T(well... it's actually a fic based on a song. But it still revolves around Vanguard and stuff. _ )**

**2. A Touch of Reality (Rated M, Aichi fic) (I really like the idea about this one and have been thinking about it ALL night. :D I probably will do this after the office theme)**

**3. When The First Love Ends: Rated T (song fic as well :) )**

* * *

**Still aceepting requests so request away :D**

* * *

"This teen magazine says that an essential key to getting the heart of the person you love is by knowing his or her song preference. Studies show that seven out of ten relationships last longer when a couple knows their respective partners' preferences."

Sendou Aichi halted halfway through placing his Gold Paladin deck back to its case as he listened to Kourin and Misaki read an article from a teen magazine. It seemed like others such as Morikawa, Kamui, and Miwa even perked up at the topic, looking skeptically at the two female.

"Really?!" Morikawa exclaimed, looking pointedly at the blonde idol in excitement, before he regained his composure, head held up high. "I mean, of course I know that! Isn't that right, my Kourin-chan?"

"Keep on dreaming," the blonde idol mumbled underneath her breath, causing the others to shake their heads in mild amusement.

"Where did you girls get that magazine?" Miwa inquired as he walked over to the two, leaning against the counter to get a better look at the article.

"Komoi and Ishida," Misaki answered as she flipped through the pages.

"The article has a point," Kamui joined in as he placed his deck back into his pockets. "But isn't the answer for girls too obvious? Usually they go for romantic ones."

"I go for upbeat and fast ones," Kourin contradicted.

"I go for classic and instrumental," Misaki added.

"Okay, okay," Kamui held his hands up in defeat. "Most of them do. But for boys, the song choices vary."

"Hell yeah! Mine's heavy metal," Morikawa exclaimed, grinning.

"Mine is Rock," Miwa continued.

"Same," the middle schooler murmured before turning towards his self-proclaimed brother-in-law. "Hey, bro. What about you?"

"Me?" Aichi pointed to himself, feeling uneasy when his friends stared intently at him, waiting for his answer. "W-Well... Mine varies actually."

"What does that mean?" the blonde idol questioned, arching a brow at that.

"It depends if I find the song catchy," the bluenette explained as he placed his priceless deck carefully into his pockets.

"Come to think of it, bro, you were humming a song earlier while waiting for your turn to fight," Kamui observed, his statement causing the bluenette to blush a bright red. "You were also doing some weird hand movements."

"Oh-ho~ So Aichi's into that, huh?" Miwa grinned playfully, taking note of the information.

"Oh. Want to show it to us?" Kourin encouraged, leaning against the counter, placing a hand underneath her chin.

"I d-don't think that's a good idea," Aichi excused, backing away slightly.

"I'll throw you out if you don't do it for my Kourin-chan," Morikawa threatened, causing the others to sigh or sweat drop to that.

"A-Alright. But I don't really know the lyrics. Just the tune..."

Knowing he could not refuse the request, he breathed deeply for a second before humming the intro to the song, his right hand, balled up in a fist- as if holding a microphone- close to his lips.

The two ladies and the three men watched with awe as the bluenette began to dance while humming the song, the movements of his left hand varying from circles to waves, stretching out to the front with unclenched fist before retracting, settling on his chest. His feet adjusted quickly with every change, from side-to-side, then making a quick full turn. The idol's eyes never missed how those cerulean orbs seemed to glint in such an exhilarating manner, as the boy moved his left hand to circle lightly over his head, before going upwards, pointing to the sky slowly, in a repetitive manner. His body seemed to bounce as he moves, probably to the quick shifts to his feet.

Morikawa, Kamui, and Misaki were too astounded for words. Who would have thought that the VF Circuit Champion, Sendou Aichi, has a knack for dancing and singing?

When Aichi finished his mini performance, he breathed lightly through his mouth, waiting for the other's reaction, which he expected was that they would laugh. But he was met with silence, and he grew uncomfortable to that.

"Well...," Kourin started, grasping for words. "Piece of advice. You can always enter the entertainment industries. You'll definitely pass."

"Bro, that was awesome! Where did you learn that?"

Aichi fidgeted uneasily, scratching the side of his left cheek.

"I heard the song while I was walking home one time and I kind of got addicted to it. I looked up the video and tried to follow the steps," Aichi explained with a slight smile. "Just the steps of the youngest member."

**(For those who are curious, I based Aichi's steps and the song to "Heaven's Gate" of HEAVENS in Uta no Prince-Sama Maji Love 2000%. As for the person, his name is Nagi, and he has the same voice actor as Aichi. )**

"Who would have thought our own champion knows how to sing and dance?" Misaki murmured, causing the poor bluenette to protest to that.

"Aichi, why are you leaving me behind?" Morikawa whined, raising his hands up as he demanded for a proper explanation.

"A-Ah..."

"So your preference varies, depending on the song's beat?" Miwa questioned, tilting his head lazily to the side.

"Not... quite," Aichi answered hesitantly. "My preference vary on beat and the lyrics."

"That's quite a complicated preference," the lavender-haired female murmured, frowning when Miwa took the magazine from their grasp.

"A complex preference for a complex boy. Fitting."

Miwa Taishi scanned through the article, humming from time to time as his interest was undoubtedly piqued by it.

"This article is wrong though," the blonde male answered, grinning cheekily to himself as he handed it back to the ladies. "What if your partner does not have a music preference? Does that mean that your relationship is doomed to fail?"

"Aichi onii-san!" the middle-schooler shouted, his face contorted with panic. "Tell me! Emi-san has a music preference, right?!"

"A-Ah... Emi likes romantic songs."

Kamui sighed in relief, placing a hand on his chest at that. On the other hand, the bluenette himself was pondering to himself of the same question. He did not know **his** music preference, or if he actually had one.

"Umm... Miwa-kun?"

"Yeah?" Said blonde smiled knowingly at the bluenette, having an inkling of what he might ask.

"Does... Does Kai-kun have a music preference?" he asked hesitantly.

The others quieted down at the question, their curiosity prevailing over their need to create a commotion. Five pairs of varying eye colors stared intently at said blonde, awaiting for an answer that would satiate their curiosity.

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend, Aichi?" was the playful response.

Cerulean eyes darted in a panic towards the others, hoping that they would simply treat that as a joke from the jovial blonde. Apparently, they did as they resumed to what they were previously doing. Aichi sighed in relief at that, frowning at Miwa who simply offered an apologetic smile.

_'He's not ready to inform the others yet,"_ was the blonde's thought as he watched the bluenette with a thoughtful gaze.

He corrected himself in an instant. They weren't both ready yet. After all, only he, Miwa Taishi, was aware that the Sendou Aichi and Kai Toshiki were in a relationship. A steady relationship. Not even little Emi or Suzugamori Ren, those people that stood beside the respective two most of time, know about the two boys' relationship. It was quite... A dirty little secret just between the three of them. For now.

"That guy's probably into blues," Morikawa bluntly stated, causing the others to stare at him in incredulity. "I mean, just look at that face! Songs that may sound apocalyptic may pass too."

"Apocalyptic?" the middle schooler repeated. "He probably has a burial song as his background music all the time."

"You guys are being mean to Kai," the bluenette reprimanded the two whom apologized in an instant. The two females just watched in amusement at the exchange.

"What do you think is Kai's music preference, Aichi?" the blonde male asked, smiling teasingly at said bluenette.

He pondered about that for a few seconds, staring up at the ceiling as he tries to think of a possible answer.

"I don't really know..."

"Then let's make things easier!" Kourin joined in. "What kind of music do you think is not on his music preference?"

Such question was met with silence as they all tried to come up with an answer, except for Aichi and Miwa who simply waited for the others' response.

"Definitely not romance," Morikawa and Kamui said simultaneously.

"Can you imagine Kai being the romantic type?" Kamui continued, shaking his head at the thought.

All of them shuddered at the image, shaking the thought away as soon as it came. Even Miwa could not stomach the thought, but Aichi knew better.

"Instead of teasing the guy behind his back, why don't we just have a game?" Miwa suggested.

"What kind of game?" they listened intently to the blonde's proposition, wondering what he had in mind.

"Whoever gets to know Kai's song preference first will... hmm... can wish for anything!" Miwa stated, grinning. "Morikawa can ask a date from Kourin, Kamui can ask a date from Emi, Kourin can ask for a restraining order against Morikawa, and I can treat Misaki to that ice cream parlor she has been wanting to go to. Of course, I'll pay for the expenses," Miwa explained.

"DEAL," the others agreed readily, eyes filled in determination, too preoccupied to know that Aichi's name was not specifically mentioned.

Miwa approached Aichi as the others were strategizing, whispering his prize into his ears so that the others would not hear.

"A-Alright..." he agreed readily to the blonde's condition just as Miwa clapped his hands.

"Alright! Any method aside from torture is acceptable! Go get him!"

With that, Aichi, Morikawa, and Kamui rushed outside the doors of Card Capital in pursuit of the brunette.

"Why aren't you two going? I thought you want the prize?" Miwa questioned the two who stayed behind.

The two females looked at each other before looking at the blonde, a look of amusement in their eyes.

"We know Kai's music preference so we're already claiming our prize," they exclaimed with a smile, causing the blonde male to arch his brows at that.

"Oh? What's the answer?"

"What they disregarded, of course," the two answered readily, causing the blonde to laugh.

"Alright, alright. I'll go get you two your prize. I'm curious though. How did you two know?" Miwa asked, grinning.

"Female intuition," Misaki answered with a slight smile.

"Being an idol has its perks," Kourin commented, slumping her body forward against the counter. "I'll be claiming my prize."

"It's such a pity though. How I wished I took a video of Aichi's performance," the lavender-haired lady sighed in dismay.

"Got that right," Kourin breathed. "That was so cool."

"Way ahead of you."

Miwa brandished his phone cheekily, handing his phone to the two incredulous female.

Being sneaky has its perks. Kai would thank him later for this.

* * *

"I wonder if it's a good idea to just visit him now. Though he said he was free..."

A teal sea blue-haired teen made his way to the flat of a certain brunette upon receiving a message from his boyfriend of where he was. He had managed to sneakily move past Morikawa and Kamui's sharp eyes, relieved that he did not have to struggle with searching for the brunette like he did in the past. It was a mutual agreement between him and Kai, to both have each other's numbers, with the reasoning that it's only natural and for emergency purposes as well. Or simply, just to get in touch with each other despite their busy lives. They never talked to each other on the phone though, another mutual agreement between the two of them, seeing that doing so was awkward on both parties. It was easier with messaging. "I Love You"s did not have to be spoken aloud.

"Now that I think of it... What should I use as an excuse for my sudden visit?" Aichi thought to himself, slapping a hand on his forehead at his mistake.

Tell Kai that Miwa issued a challenge and the blonde may just get a punch from his best friend for toying with the bluenette. Or the brunette could tease him for agreeing to Miwa's so-called "prize".

As Aichi pondered even more about that, he unknowingly found himself standing in front of the door to Kai's flat. He swallowed the imaginary lump on his throat before knocking twice on the wooden door, still unable to think of a reason for his sudden visit.

He did not have to wait long as the door opened in a matter of a few seconds, revealing Kai Toshiki in his usual home attire: A white long-sleeved shirt and a pair of black pants... with a bonus of a pair of reading glasses. Aichi smiled slightly at the brunette's oh so familiar get up before he looked into those warm emerald orbs gazing at him.

"Aichi..." Kai greeted him casually, his eyes darting about before settling on those cerulean orbs once again. "Come on in."

"I'm sorry for the intrusion. Please excuse me," Aichi answered as he steps into the brunette's humble abode, saying such remarks out of custom and pleasantry. As he removed his shoes, he heard the faint sound of a door clicking shut behind him before a pair of arms encompassed his body, holding him flushed against the other.

"K-Kai-kun..." Aichi blushed a fiery red at the other teen's sudden gesture. He glanced back at Kai, taking note how his usually cold eyes gradually becomes softer. Aichi took pleasure in seeing that. After all, Kai had promised him solely that that expression in his eyes was solely for him and only him to see. One way or another, he felt loved.

"Sorry," Kai breathed from behind him as he buries his face onto Aichi's locks. "Apparently, display of any form of affection is always fully constricted when Miwa is around. I'm glad you did not bring him with you."

Aichi laughed heartily at that. Indeed, even though Miwa knew of their relationship, the thought of being openly affectionate in front of him was just too awkward. That and they knew better than to expect the blonde to tease them of that later. As if his frequent teasing was not enough.

"Why would I bring Miwa-kun?" the bluenette asked his brunette skeptically, turning around to face him.

"Indeed, why would you?" Kai breathed, smirking slightly as he brushed a few stray blue locks away from Aichi's face. "I was thinking he may have been using you as a decoy to get into my flat."

Before Aichi could question what Kai meant, he felt a pair of warm lips brush against his before pressing fully, causing him to emit a startled gasp. He placed his hands on Kai's shoulder as the brunette continued to gently kiss him, foregoing the fact that they were just standing by the hallway. He inched closer to the brunette, relishing on the warmth that the other was providing him.

_'I've missed you, Kai-kun...'_ Aichi thought to himself as he raised his hands, lacing his fingers on those soft brown locks. Messages were never enough. How he desperately missed this, being in the other's company.

"Sorry," Kai apologized once again as he pulls back. "For startling you with my sudden action."

"It's alright," Aichi said breathlessly as Kai released him, pulling him by the arm to the brunette's bedroom. "What do you mean decoy?"

"Well..." Kai started, releasing his hold on Aichi's arm as he takes a seat on a chair by his study table while Aichi sits by his bed. "That was the only plausible reason I could conclude upon your sudden visit."

Aichi blushed slightly at that in embarrassment. As expected, Kai would question because he usually gives the other a day notice before coming to visit him. It was consideration on his part as the brunette was already in his last year in high school.

"Unless there's a specific reason for your visit?" Kai continued, looking pointedly at him. "Is there any problem?"

"N-Nothing at all!" Aichi exclaimed, raising his arms up. "I just... missed Kai-kun's company."

"Oh," Kai breathed, looking away, trying not to blush at that. "I... I'll just finish my works, then we can do whatever you have in mind."

"Alright..."

Silence enveloped the two as Kai resumed his work while Aichi just stared around his boyfriend's plain and simple room. From the cream-colored walls to the white single bed... From the small bookcase to the neat study table... Everything was simple. Just the way he liked it.

"Umm..."

Kai perked up slightly, turning away from his work to look at his bluenette whose eyes were downcast, staring at his fidgeting fingers.

"D-Does Kai-kun have any CDs?"

To say that said brunette was surprised and incredulous at the same time was an understatement.

"What kind of CDs?" Kai queried.

"Umm... Music," Aichi blurted out hastily.

"Why would I have one?" Kai then questioned back, arching a brow. "I can just download songs from the internet and place them in my phone."

Of course, stating the obvious. Aichi looked away in embarrassment. But at least he knew that Kai has a taste for music... Right?

"You've been fidgety since you came in. Is there something wrong?"

Aichi glanced up to meet concerned dark emerald orbs pass those pair of glasses. Kai had placed his pen down and had turned his chair to face Aichi's direction, one of his legs propped over the other. Aichi hastily looked away, cursing his nervousness for being so obvious before shaking his head. He could just end this by asking Kai the question, right?

"C... Can I ask Kai-kun something?"

"Ask away."

"What is your music preference, Kai-kun?"

Kai simply stared at the bluenette, an unreadable expression on his face. He scrutinized those cerulean orbs for a while with his own dark emerald ones before he blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Aichi jumped slightly when his boyfriend let out a long and heavy sigh as he closes his eyes, causing the younger teen to feel cautious? Did he say something wrong? Should he have not asked?

"Alright, what's the big idea?" Kai asked, opening his eyes fully.

"... What?"

"Why do you want to know?" the older teen continued. "Does it have to do with Miwa?"

After being in a relationship with the other for almost a year then, he has learned two things that he has to be very cautious of. One: Keeping secrets from the other. Two: Lying to him. The consequences to both course of action were, least to say, not very pretty. They were two things that the other dislikes and pisses him off the most. Well, aside from the existence of Miwa Taishi. Aichi knew better than to violate any of the two, so he decided to be honest.

"It was a challenge from Miwa-kun... And I was curious," Aichi admitted, looking up at the brunette who casually stood up from his seat, plopping himself beside Aichi on the bed.

"And?"

"We were talking about music preferences and I asked Miwa-kun about yours. Others got curious so he proposed a challenge to us and a prize..."

"That's odd," Kai commented, almost disbelieving. "Why are you all discussing about music preference?"

The bluenette blushed at the question, shaking his head frantically, not wanting to answer.

"Aichi..." was the warning tone.

Kai Toshiki was never the epitome of a generous man. Rather, he prods incessantly until he gets whatever information he has demanded, by all means.

"The article that Misaki-san and Kourin-san were reading said that relationships tend... to last longer when a couple knows their partner's music preference," Aichi admitted shyly, looking down at his lap as if it was the most interesting thing he has ever seen at that moment.

"..."

Cerulean orbs widened upon hearing the rare sound of the brunette's almost melodious laughter sounding throughout the room. He glanced warily up at the brunette, blushing at the sight of his cheery face, different from his usual stoic expression.

"Aichi," he breathed the name in a ridiculing manner, a crooked grin slightly on his lips. Long arms wrapped playfully around the younger teen's small waist, pulling him closer to a chest, rumbling due to soft chuckles. "Since when did music ever make a connection between us? You know our lives revolve around Vanguard."

"Like I said, there was a prize," Aichi huffed, crossing his arms across his chest indignantly.

"What was the prize?"

Once again, a full blown blush decorated the younger's cheeks. That did not go unseen from sharp dark emerald orbs.

"T... They vary."

"Let me rephrase my question then, Aichi," Kai commented, his voice becoming low when he uttered the bluenette's name. "What was supposed to be** your** prize?"

"L-Let's just not talk about this..." Aichi blurted out, struggling away from the arms holding him.

He faintly heard the other click his tongue in disapproval...

... Before he was pushed down onto the brunette's bed.

Cerulean eyes looked up, startled at the sudden view of the cream-colored ceiling before it was obstructed by the face of his boyfriend, staring intently at his eyes.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, Sendou Aichi," Kai remarked, leaning in close.

"And you know how I always get what I want in the end. You choose."

Aichi opened his mouth shakily in a gesture to speak but quickly shut it, too embarrassed to voice out the answer. He moved his head slightly to the side so that his locks would block the brunette from his view.

"... Date."

"What?" Kai asked, arching a brow, wondering if he misheard things.

"He promised a paid date for Kai-kun and me..." Aichi finished, looking at the side, a bright red flush on his cheeks.

Soft, thin lips curved upward slightly at the adorable display. This was one of the things he loved most about his bluenette; his adorability that knew no bounds. Kai pulled Aichi close against his chest, resting his chin atop his cerulean blue locks.

"Why don't you guess?" Kai said with a smirk. He felt the bluenette puff in irritation against his chest.

"Please just tell me, Kai-kun," Aichi murmured, clutching onto the other's shirt.

"Well..."

Kai leaned in close, brushing a few locks away from one of Aichi's ears with the tip of his nose. He pressed his lips against the lobe, murmuring quietly the answer to what the bluenette desired to know.

"S-Seriously?!" Cerulean eyes widened at the unexpected answer, causing the other to emit an exasperated sigh.

"You shouldn't hang out much with those people much. You always get the wrong ideas," Kai commented, referring to Morikawa, Kamui, Komoi, and Ishida. Never did he like the first two, but came to the conclusion that it was simply inevitable to have them by Aichi's side and come to terms to just…. tolerating their presence. The other two are of a different story. Komoi was just a fan and his presence was not something he disliked or appreciated. Ishida, on the other hand, he deemed as a blooming worthy fighter and had acknowledged his skills. The teen was on the same borderline between like and despise. Reason being? He was always too close to his bluenette for his liking.

"I also didn't consider you'd like that…" Aichi admitted in a soft voice.

"Of course you won't," was the simple response. "Give me your phone. I'll message Miwa for you."

"Don't threaten him or anything."

"I'm not making any promises," Kai answered as Aichi reaches for his phone in his pocket before placing it in one of Kai's hands.

Aichi just closed his eyes contentedly as Kai ran his fingers through his blue locks while typing a message to Miwa, breathing in the other's distinct and comforting scent. He wondered idly in his mind where Morikawa and Kamui may be at that moment, as they were also looking for said brunette.

'That can wait,' Aichi thought to himself, dispersing the thought. It could wait, just as the abandoned works on the brunette's study table.

.

.

.

FIN?

* * *

OMAKE

"Excuse me," Miwa mumbled, moving away from the two females as they ogle at the dancing Sendou Aichi on their respective phones after Miwa sent to them the file.

Flipping open his phone, Miwa cringed at the text message he received.

"_Miwa Taishi,_

_How convenient of you to send Aichi to my humble abode. He has completed your so-called 'challenge' and I do hope you would fulfill your side of the bargain. If not, you know the consequences._

_Kai Toshiki"_

Grinning to himself as he types a message to his best friend, he knows that a proper… compensation could fix things right... And prolong his life.

"_Kai_

_Hai! If it makes things any better for you, aside from having Aichi in your company, preferably in your bed right now, I have a compromise in exchange of my life. How about I give you a copy of a video of Aichi dancing? ;)_

_Miwa"_

Miwa waited only for a few seconds before receiving a prompt message from the brunette.

"_Miwa Taishi_

_You better have one. Does Aichi know?_

_Kai Toshiki"_

Said blonde grinned cheekily at that. All's well, ends well. Kourin would get her…. Restraining order, Misaki would get her free treat, and the couple would get what they want. With a bonus that he gets to keep his life.

"_Kai_

_Nope. This will be our little dirty secret. :D_

_Miwa"_

* * *

**END**


	4. Office

**Kato: An update. Nuff said.**

**Theme: Office Theme**

**Summary: In a certain office setting, in a certain regular day, there works Sendou Aichi, secretary to his tyrant boss, Kai Toshiki, who has a certain level of detest over Suzugamori Ren, who happens to like Aichi.**

* * *

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I think of you now_

_I know you do too!_

_-Have a nice day at work, little lamb!_

_Suzugamori Ren'_

"Well... Aside from the fact that his poem more or less would offend Dr. Seuss and would make any living sane poet want to gouge their eyes out..." A blonde male, a young age of twenty-one, murmured, glancing at the poem written on a small piece of card, sent along with a huge bouquet of baby blue chrysanthemum.

"Kai is going to have a fit again if he sees you holding another one of that," a lavender-haired woman of the same age continued with a small smile as she regarded the receiver, Sendou Aichi, sympathetically. "You know how he abhors having this office treated like a delivery shop, by Ren nonetheless.

"You should get rid of the flowers... and burn the card thereafter, Aichi," the blonde suggested. "As much as Kai likes your pretty face, he'll throw a tantrum if he finds out that some guy is hitting on you."

"Pray tell, Miwa Taishi," A cold voice, dripping with pure venom, intervened. "I hope you value your life as much as I think you do. Now, care to repeat what you said?"

'I'm dead!' Miwa thought to himself as he swiftly turned to face his superior.

"H-Hey boss!" he greeted with a stutter as he raised a hand in acknowledgement to the man's presence. "L-Lovely day, isn't it?"

The frown on said man's face visibly deepened, not finding the other's antics amusing. As if the sharp glare fixed on his dark emerald eyes was not enough of an indication.

"Sendou Aichi," Kai turned towards the bluenette, his eyes narrowing at the sight of such... vile things in his possession. "What did I tell you about handling Ren?"

The twenty-year old bluenette flustered, looking down at his feet as he felt those eyes burning holes in him.

"I already talked to Ren-san b-but..." he responded, his voice trailing off as he knew that the following words would only tick the man off further.

Upon hearing a loud click of a tongue, he only cowered even further at what that indicates. Kai Toshiki was pissed off.

"I'll handle the situation," A pair of hands deftly snatched the bouquet of flowers and card from his grasp. "Miss Tokura, inform the head security guard of the building not to let any delivery man carrying flowers into my building. If the guy insists, have him forcibly thrown out."

"Yes, sir," was the curt reply.

"Aichi, in my office in fifteen minutes. We'll discuss this matter in my quarters," His eyes gleamed with authority, telling the bluenette that he had no choice but to obey. "Tokura, Miwa, get back to work!"

As soon as the man hollered those words out, the two immediately hurried back to their respective office tables, watching underneath their lashes as the man entered his office, slamming the doors shut, the loud sound resounding throughout the entire floor, startling the other employees.

"Ara... The devil is having your throat again, Aichi," Miwa commented from across the bluenette as said bluenette sat back down onto his seat, arranging the documents on his table into neat piles. "And you have only been working with us for two weeks."

"To think that you thought you finally have a great career ahead of you, without any hindrance in sight," Misaki added sympathetically, her eyes remained fixed onto her computer screen while her fingers danced across the keyboard.

"Sis is right. What did you do to deserve this, huh, buddy? Did karma get you or something?"

"I don't know..." Aichi murmured, glancing at the blonde with knowing eyes. "Maybe the person who suggested to me this job would know."

Miwa visibly gulped at that, feeling the suffocating weight of guilt crushing him. Indeed, he had suggested for the young man to try and take on the job as Kai Toshiki's personal secretary, but...

"Maybeeee I should have told you about his personality," he confessed, stressing on the word 'maybe'.

"'Maybe' is an understatement, Taishi," Misaki commented.

"I'm starting to hate Miwa-kun," Aichi mumbled, causing the blonde to protest in dismay.

"Now, now, Aichi. It's Ren's fault that Kai is... Well... You know. Being Kai-ish. Don't start hating me, buddy," Miwa reasoned as he picks up one of the papers in his table, scanning through it.

"If I still have a job after next week, I may consider that," Aichi answered politely, turning his attention to his computer and filing in the information on the documents into the office's database.

On a very normal day, in a very normal office setting, there worked a young bluenette of the age twenty named Sendou Aichi. Working under the successful and influential Nakurami Industries seemed like a great start for his career... If only things took place under normal circumstances. His first impression of his boss was that he was more or less aloof. He did not like things going out of his way, or tolerated any form of slacking amongst his subordinates. It was simply unacceptable. The man took specific attention on him, more so when Suzugamori Ren, the owner of a company that is one of their business partners, took a liking to him for who knows what reason and started sending him flowers on a regular basis. Needless to say, a questionable stalker and a pissed boss messes up his career sight.

A normal person would feel flattered, being showered upon with attention from two highly individuals. But he works for Kai Toshiki, and not Ren. And Kai was the pissed boss, not Ren.

Whatever the brunette's reason was for keeping him, he dare not know or ask.

* * *

Anyone who dared to step a mere foot or two near the double mahogany doors that led to the company owner's private office would immediately cower back, as if scalded, upon feeling the emitting dark aura from the occupant of the room. Discarding the bouquet of flowers and card with such vehemence into a nearby trash bin, he sat rigidly on his chair, fishing out his phone from one of his pockets before dialing an ever so familiar number of a certain redhead.

The man was seriously initiating war.

"Hellooo?" the person on the other line greeted, drawling on the mere word as if wishing to induce more anger to the caller.

"Ren, you devil, my company is not a temple for you to offer flowers to daily. Quit it!" Kai hissed, his hand gripping the phone tightly.

"Oh hey, Kai! Flowers, you say? I don't treat your office as a temple, but your cute secretary's body is worth worshiping," was the flirtatious response.

"Leave Sendou Aichi alone," the brunette warned sternly, no joke in his tone. "If this is about having him move into your company, forget about it. He is staying here."

A chuckle full of mirth responded to the brunette's confident claim. It sounded disbelieving... Almost.

"That's quite a surprise, Kai. While I see the little lamb's great potential, you on the other hand treat him like trash, bombarding him with works far greater than your other subordinates. I don't have to steal him from you. I just need to draw him to me," Suzugamori Ren corrected, a sly smirk crawling up thin lips at the proclamation. "It's just a matter of when and how he will come to me. I assume I'll see him in a week or two."

"That will never happen."

"Oh? But it will. And Kai, you will be the one to help me achieve that. Once he moves into my company, there are so many things, so many wonderful things he can do to make this company rise up without being treated as lowly as he was there," the man retorted, humor only increasing in his voice.

"Is that a challenge?" Kai demanded though his voice remained composed.

"It's a fact, Kai," Ren answered cheerfully. "As much as I would love to talk more about my conquest, I'm afraid I have more important things to handle. I know I'll hear from you soon though."

He did not wait for the long beep that followed after, simply shutting off his phone when the redhead bid goodbye.

"Damn," he hissed, slamming a hand on his table top in irritation.

The redhead's words were true, he knew that. Given the harsh treatment he had been imposing on the bluenette, it was not likely that something of that sort may happen. But it was necessary. All that he had been placing on the bluenette have importance. He had reasons, and grave ones at that.

"No..." Kai murmured to himself, yanking off the black tie on his neck, discarding it on his table. "You will not have Aichi, Ren. He belongs no where else, not even in yours, but in this company."

He twisted his chair as he crossed his legs, turning it to face the wide thick glass window behind of him that gave a wide view of the city and everything as far as his eyes could reach.

"More importantly, he belongs to me."

If Ren was asking for a war, the brunette would be so very generous to give him that.

This is war.

* * *

Time skip

Location: Narukami Industries

Time: June 6, two weeks prior to the conversation

* * *

"I don't see a reason for this meeting. What does the boss have in mind?"

The trio were busy bustling about the floor, gathering documents and confidential reports from the various departments for a meeting that was to be held later on that day.

"I know," Misaki agreed to Miwa's claim. "Usually he'd wait three months or so after before gathering the other officers. Now, he is also inviting allied companies. Something important must definitely be up."

"Why is that?" Aichi questioned as he arranged the documents he had gathered accordingly.

"He only asks for a gathering when something important is up. To call on all of the allied companies, there must be an emergency of some sort," the blonde explained as he takes half of the documents from the bluenette's table. "Did he tell you why he is asking for a meeting?"

"None at all," the bluenette answered with a shake of his head. "He just told me back then that he wanted updates on business transactions for this month and a review on the performance in contrast to the previous month."

Miwa grinned cheekily at the bluenette while he places compiled documents neatly into white folders.

"Ho? And what about the Ren topic?" Miwa teased, a goofy grin spreading on his lips.

"Surprisingly, Ren-san was not mentioned," Aichi answered, confusion evident in his cerulean orbs. "I had not received any gifts from Ren-san for two weeks as well."

"He has not bothered you since then?" Misaki queried, looking up from her computer screen, but still typing incessantly.

Aichi sweat dropped at that, stopping what he was doing for a while.

"For some reason, Ren-san found out my number..."

Miwa and Misaki arched their brows respectively at that.

"Meaning to say he is still bothering you on a different scale," Miwa translated, shaking his head. "Seriously. Change your number. Stalkers can get quite creepy."

"It would be impolite to do so..." the bluenette murmured as he approaches the blonde's table, gathering the compiled documents inside the white folders. "Also, the phone number I gave the company is already in the company's personal files."

"Tough luck," the lavender-haired woman breathed, printing the file she has been typing on her computer.

At that moment, the company's owner emerged from his office, his eyes already fixated towards the direction of the trio, his shoes clacking against the polished tiles as he, with long strides, made his way over to them.

"Are the documents for today's meeting gathered and duplicated accordingly?" Kai questioned, looking pointedly at his assistant.

"Yes, sir," Aichi answered casually, not meeting the brunette's hard stare. "We're just arranging them."

He handed over one of the folders, to which his boss took casually. He scanned briefly through the documents, nodding once in a while at the contents.

"Miss Tokura, I want you to take down notes on what would be discussed at the meeting room. Miwa, you will present the statistics on the sales department, marketing strategies, etc. Do not dwell on unnecessary details."

"Aichi, you will sit beside me during the meeting," Kai announced, causing cerulean orbs to widen in surprise. "You will have to listen to whatever will be discussed for today's meeting, and tomorrow, I want you to provide me with an assessment as to what you think could improve certain problems you will find during the discussion. You will have to sit beside me so that I may explain certain unfamiliar terms that you would come across with."

"That's not in his job description," Miwa blurted out, clamping a hand over his mouth a second later after realizing his mistake.

"You are in no position to question what I do to run my company, Miwa Taishi," Kai answered coolly, not bothering to look at the blonde as he walks back into his copy with the copy given to him in his hands. "I expect all of you to do a magnificent job later on. I won't tolerate any form of mistakes, no matter how minor they may be."

"Yes, boss," they answered simultaneously as the devil of a man disappeared once again into his office.

"He's really out to get you, Aichi," Miwa commented, shaking his head slightly.

"It would help me improve my work quality in a long run..." the bluenette simply reasoned, ending their mini discussion.

He had to agree with the blonde's former comment though. This was not in his job description. The work was simply... To professional on its own. Such demand asked of him piques him curiosity very much.

He did not like things one bit.

* * *

Time skip: June 6, 3 hours later

Location: Narukami Industries Meeting Hall

The occasional breathing on his neck was very much unnerving. When Kai gets too close to Aichi as he explains quietly, so as not to disturb the meeting, terms the bluenette was quite so not familiar with, Aichi would cringe at the proximity. Something he knew his boss observed and seemingly took gratification in. It did not help at all that a certain redhead stalker, Suzugamori Ren, was staring at them, seemingly amused. Seemingly, because his jaws were tense.

"The rate of stock turn or turnover is usually defined as the quotient between the cost of goods sold over the average stock. It usually defines the estimated number of times a debitor makes purchase from the creditor over the year," Kai explained quietly to the bluenette, pointing at the document on the table as Miwa changed slides before resuming his presentation. "The higher the rate, the better."

Aichi simply nodded at that, not taking his eyes off the document on the table even as his officemate was speaking in front of him. Being in a room filled with people who are far more superior than he was made him feel intimidated. Being in a room filled with people who are far more superior than he was while sitting beside his boss who was far too close for his comfort and was exchanging glares from his redhead stalker made him feel nauseated. How he wished this would end very soon.

"Details such as the owner's equity and working capital are some varied information we do not specifically want to share publicly, especially in meetings like this. It is something more that businessmen do out of comparison, and not for formal discussions. After all, it reflects the capability and position of your business," Kai continued.

"Okay…" Aichi mumbled, keeping his eyes fixated on the paper in front of him. He would not look up. Not with two devils watching his every move.

* * *

"With that said, does anyone have any qualms or suggestions needed to be addressed to?" Kai questioned as he leaned towards the table, his clasped hands in front of him.

"You know that we have no such qualms of your business procedures, Kai," Mitsusada Kenji started, smiling politely at the brunette. "We do have, however, one question."

The brunette remained silent as he waited for the man to share his inquiry with the occupants inside the room. Despite the fact that he already knew what was to be asked.

"Why did you call us for a meeting? Is there something of great importance you need to tell us?"

"Actually there is," Kai answered, standing up from his seat, an uncharacteristic devious smile on his usual poker face.

"I want you all to meet the second owner of this company," he placed his hands firmly on the bluenette's shoulder, startling him. "Mr. Sendou Aichi."

Silence filled the room as aghast expressions filled every single person's expression, excluding that of Kai Toshiki. It merely lasted for a few seconds before protests resounded throughout the room at the sudden information given.

"Second boss?! What nonsense are you spewing?" Morikawa (owner of Morikawa Industries) sputtered, pointing a finger at the very confused and panicking bluenette. "This guy? This mere assistant of yours?!"

"Drop that finger or I'll cut it for you, Morikawa," was the vehement threat from the brunette. This caused the others to settle down, not wanting to provoke the brunette. They knew better of the consequences.

"Are you placing a leash on him, Toshiki? Is that it?" Ren voiced out, a smile on his lips, though a sinister aura resides in his body, specifically his eyes. "I didn't know you would stoop so low just to keep your secretary by your side."

He would usually be provoked by that, but Ren simply was playing with fire. A fire which he managed fairly above all. He reached down on the small compartment on his side of the table, pulling out a worn-out folder that he had placed there earlier before the meeting had started.

"You wound me, Ren," Kai commented, his voice laced with fraud sadness. "This is the proof that Sendou Aichi has the right to inherit the ownership of this company."

Kai slid the documents to Ren, who silently took it, taking note of every detail written on the papers.

"If you must know, Narukami Industries was an amalgamation of two businesses beforehand. My father and Mr. Sendou's father agreed upon the amalgamation, with same sentiments that us, their sons, are to inherit the company in the future," Kai explained. "I did not inform of this any sooner to all of you because Sendou-san kept his family in wraps, even until his death."

"That can't be true," Aichi murmured, looking down on the floor dejectedly. "There must be some mistake. Maybe you are pertaining to my father's second family. He must have a son there."

"Your father gave you the right to this company. It was your name written in that document."

"I de-" The hard stare directed at him shushed the bluenette up. He would tell his... boss later. He would decline. No matter how great the opportunity is, he would not take any form of help from his deceased father. A father he never acknowledge his own after he left their family before the birth of his sister.

"Those documents are no fraud," Kai remarked, looking at the frustrated expression on the redhead's face. "As such has been agreed."

"We cannot accept this," Tatsunagi Kourin, representative of Ultra-Rare Inc. murmured. "Has he experience comparable to that of a boss? I think not."

"I will train him to be one. Only when he has your approval shall I give him his rightful position in this establishment."

"One year," Kenji decided. "We will grant only one year. If until then, he has not what we seek of him, nothing changes."

The others hesitated to agree to what the man said, glancing hesitantly at one another.

"You do realize this changes many things, right, Kai?" Ren commented, glaring at the dead panned brunette.

"Not much would change, Ren," Kai answered. "In fact, with the second owner being here, much more could be established."

He then turned towards Mitsusada Kenji.

"I agree to the condition. I will make sure he would exceed your expectations. Much, much more."

"This indeed has complicated things," Kourin commented, glancing at the bluenette's co-workers as if to confirm their awareness of the matter, which apparently they did not. "I give my agreement Mitsusada's proposition."

"Me too," Morikawa grumbled, looking at Aichi. "Good luck kid. You won't survive his Spartan training."

"I have no vote in this," Jun, from another company, answered. "I have to discuss this first with my board."

"I decline this," Ren answered casually, sliding the document back towards Kai. "Though I'd like to see how you will fail through his, Kai."

The others were torn between saying a vote, a go or a no, or staying quiet.

"I'll take Mr. Mitsusada's proposal then," Kai concluded, glancing down at the silent bluenette before looking up. "Are there further details needed to be discussed?"

Silence only greeted the query, indicating the end of the discussion.

"Meeting adjourned," Kai announced, sitting back on his seat, nodding at Miwa and Tokura to handle things outside.

Slowly, the rest stood up from their seats, some casting a thoughtful glance at the quiet bluenette.

"This was a surprise, Kai," Mitsusada Kenji approached said brunette and Aichi, a small smile on his lips.

"I know it had been, Koutei," Kai answered nonchalantly. "But I simply cannot forgo an agreement regarding this company."

"I know that," Koutei chuckled, sparing a glance at Aichi. He coughed once, causing said bluenette to look up out of curiosity. "I am Mitsusada Kenji, owner of the Daiyusha Industries. If this guy gives you any trouble, feel free to call me, okay... Aichi, was it?"

Koutei reached for one of his business cards, handing it to the grateful bluenette.

"Th... Thank you, Mitsusada-san," the bluenette answered meekly.

"Just Koutei," the man corrected with a smile.

"I didn't know you were pulling strings behind our backs, Kai," Ren said, his face devoid of any emotion, but the two owners knew better.

"I better go," Koutei whispered to Aichi. "Whenever these two get angry, things get pretty messy."

"A-Ah..." Aichi wanted to accompany the man outside but... If he leaves Kai and Ren on their own...

"Aichi, you weren't aware of this, were you?" Ren questioned, causing the bluenette to shake his head excessively.

"What a sly dirty trick. That does not change things, Kai," Ren remarked as he approaches the door.

"I'm sure it doesn't for you, Ren."

"Oh and Aichi, if you ever feel like you had enough of Kai, you can always work for me," Ren said, smiling at said bluenette before closing the door, leaving Kai and Aichi to themselves.

"Boss, I-"

"Call me Kai. We are both owners of this company now," the brunette corrected.

"Umm... Kai...-kun, I decline the position," Aichi answered, fiddling with his thumbs as he looked down.

"Forget about your father if he is not worth your time. Use this opportunity for your family. You can give them a great life out of this," Kai answered, crossing his arms and legs as he turned to face the bluenette. "I will guide you through what you need to learn without a hitch. That I can guarantee to you."

"But I can manage really... As a secretary, I am fine..." Aichi reasoned.

"I don't think I am getting my point across to you, Aichi." Kai swiveled Aichi's chair so that they were facing each other. Tilting the bluenette's chin up, he came face to face with the blushing young man. "You are going to take this job, your rights on this company, and whatever else you are entitled to. Don't think I would grant you to work for Suzugamori Ren."

"I was not thinking of that!... Kai-kun," Aichi protested, looking down. "I am fine with my job, really."

"I am not giving you a choice, Aichi," Kai answered with finality, standing up from his seat. "You will be in my care for as long as you are here."

The bluenette gulped audibly at that promise, his eyes not meeting those piercing emerald orbs.

"And if that does not make things clear..."

A hand swiftly clutched onto his chin, tilting his head up suddenly, before a pair of soft, hot lips pressed passionately against his own, catching him off guard.

"Mmph!" His hands shakily find purchase on the brunette's tailored coat, clutching tightly onto it, as his lips were thoroughly ravished by his boss for what seemed like a long time.

"There's no escape from me, Aichi. Remember that. Oh, and, Happy Birthday," Kai breathed against his lips after they pulled apart. With that said, the brunette left the room, leaving the poor bluenette stunned and confused of the sudden kiss and the rapid pounding of his heart.

* * *

_'Why did I do that?'_ Kai thought to himself as he leaned against the door to the meeting room, a hand covering his mouth.

Out of impulse, he had kissed his subordinate... Well, fellow company owner, for heaven's know what reason. He couldn't lace around his finger a definite reason.

"Hey, boss, the guests have already-" Miwa stopped halfway through what he was saying as he catches the faint uncharacteristic pink tint on his superior's cheeks, as well as his far-off gaze.

_'Did he...?'_

Even with that poor excuse of a cover, Miwa could clearly see through the spaces between his fingers, the sole thing that confirms his suspicions: Kai's swollen lips.

"Was an oral inspection required?" he blurted out without thinking, snapping the brunette from his reverie.

Miwa wished he had not. Oh, how he really wish he had not as he stared into his boss' darkening expression.

"Ms. Tokura! Double the paperwork for Miwa!" he roared at said lady who answered a mere 'Yes, boss.' from the corridor.

"That is grave injustice!" Miwa whined as Kai walked away.

"Tripled!"

As Aichi emerged from the meeting room, he spared a quick glance at his former boss, who had a faint flush of pink on his cheeks.

Indeed, they have a long year ahead of them.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

* * *

**I know not much of business. Sorry!**


End file.
